The People That Blew Brooke Hard
by OTHandOCaddict
Summary: Brooke/Karen/Keith smut. S3: Brooke's dating Lucas; Tree Hill's getting some torrential rains; Brooke shelters at the Café with Karen and Keith. All three are very sexual people, and they happen to be in sexual moods. Rated M for Sex,S References,Language


**The People That Blew Brooke Hard**

_Set in Season 3's episode 13 (Entitled; "The Wind That Blew My Heart Away." There goes the play of words in my title. Still shit, though, I know…)_

_There's a thunderstorm with torrential rain Tree Hill-wide. Every couple is 'stranded' together and pair off. But what if that whole angst between Brooke and Lucas wasn't what really happened. Not necessarily that Brooke left him, but what if she'd been somewhere else…closer to Karen's café, and needing a place to stay while the weather rages outside._

_The first few lines from Keith/Karen are from the actual show – the actual script writers. So too are the first few lines in the fourth 'segment,' again between Keith and Karen. Just with a few exceptions, it's exactly the same dialogue; just to set the scene a bit._

____________________________________________________________

"You told Lucas to spend the night with Brooke?" Keith said to Karen. "You're like… every teenage boy's dream mom."

"It's not like that," Karen told him with a smile.

"Oh, yes it is," Keith paused with a slight smile. "Single guy; single girl. Lots of history."

He was referring to the Lucas and Brooke, but the same thing was also the case for Karen and him.

"Nothing's gonna happen."

"We'll see about that," Keith said, taking Karen back for a kiss.

Just then, the power went off. All lights were out, and the two felt an even deeper connection, hearing not even the torrential rain outside as their minds went at ease.

--------------------

"I can't believe I didn't notice this," Karen said, coming from a back room. She held something in her hand, and the other, a lantern.

"This is the first dollar I ever earned in this café," she walked up to Keith at the front counter. "And now it's ruined."

"Well, it's just a dollar," Keith shrugged.

"Don't you remember wh--"

Just then, the café door opened.

"Brooke!" Karen welcomed her. "Hi," she said with a smile.

"Hey Karen," she said, rather weakly. "Hey Keith."

They could tell by not only her voice, but her face was visibly upset. Brooke Davis was usually the most bubbly, vivacious girl in Tree Hill.

"I thought you were with Lucas," Karen said, walking over to Brooke in comfort.

"I got stuck here," Brooke said, a tear trickling down her cheek. "I can't see where I'm going in this rain," she gestured out to her car.

"It's okay," Karen comforted her more, given Brooke a shoulder to cry on.

--------------------

"So how _are_ things with Lucas?" Karen asked Brooke.

"Good. They're good," she gave a weak smile.

Keith and Karen sat beside one another on the café lounge chair.

Meanwhile, Brooke stood in front of them, peeved off from all the rain as she fidgeted through her bag.

Keith and Karen occasionally gave each other a cheeky kiss or whispered sweet nothings into one another's ears in between their chat with Brooke.

"What's that?" Karen asked Brooke as she swiftly picked it up.

"It's, uh…our new Raven's outfit," Brooke told her.

"Was it for Lucas?" Karen asked with a little smirk.

"What?"

"Were you going to put it on for Lucas?" she repeated; knowing Brooke and knowing how girls thought.

"No," Brooke told her.

But Karen gave her a friendly stare-down as if to say "Come on, Brooke."

"Okay, it is," Brooke admitted, Keith and Karen both chuckling at the way Brooke said it. She hated when people saw right through her; well, _playfully_ hated it.

"How's it look?" Karen asked.

"I, um… just got it today, so I haven't tried it on yet."

"Well, you should," Keith joined in on the conversation.

His eagerness sounded a bit creepy. It would be okay for Karen to say something like that, even though she's only a year or two younger than Keith, but simply because she's a woman, it would be pretty normal.

Even Karen made a strange "what are you doing" expression to Keith.

"Or not," he said, feeling it was probably an inappropriate thing to say going by how the two women were looking at him – even though they weren't strangers and he didn't really mean anything by it.

"You should, though," Karen said.

"Okay," Brooke said, before scooting off to one of the back rooms.

--------------------

"About that dollar," Karen said as the pair waited for Brooke's own mini fashion show. "Don't you remember who gave it to me?

"Of course I do," Keith told her. "I bought the first cup of coffee on the morning you opened."

"I had Lucas on one hip, a tray on the other," Karen laughed. "My parents thought I was crazy… As did the rest of the town. Except for you."

They looked deep in each other's eyes as they reminisced.

"I'll never forget what you said," Karen said.

"'Anyone who thinks this is more than you can handle… is less than the kinda person you need in your life,'" Keith said, repeating what he'd told her all those years back from memory.

"I can't believe you remembered that." Karen was impressed, and this was one of the reasons she loved him so much – he cared for her so deeply.

"I stayed up all the night before trying to figure out what I was _gonna_ say," he laughed.

Waiting for their conversation to end and not wanting to interrupt anything, Brooke now walked back; her new cheerleading outfit on.

"What do ya think?" she asked them.

"It looks good," Karen smiled.

"_Really_ good," Keith said, saying what he was thinking a _bit_ too loud.

Karen swiveled around and slapped him across the face. Both girls had fired a mix between 'evil eye' and the 'you're-a-creep' look.

"What?"

"You're almost 40, for fuck sake," Karen told him.

Brooke was shocked and taken back by Karen swearing; she had never heard a single curse come from her mouth.

"And?" Keith played the innocent victim guy.

"Look!" Brooke yelled as she pointed down to his crotch. "What's that, huh?"

Karen looked down now also to see the tight bulge in Keith's jeans.

"You are sick!" Brooke screamed, becoming highly emotional.

"What are you doing looking there in the first place?!" Keith finally defended himself from the two-on-one bombardment.

This got both women stunned for a second.

"'Cause I knew you'd have one," Brooke finally said after a stuttering pause for a couple seconds.

"Well maybe if you didn't dress like that in the first place!"

"Ah, excuse me, _you_ asked me to dress like this!"

"Oh, don't bullshit yourself!" Keith yelled. "I'm telling you," he turned to Karen, lowering his voice, and explaining himself in a calm manner; "Before, when she was looking around through her bag, I _saw_ her look at me – _like a little skank_ – then she took that costume out of her bag, and she chucked it on the ground."

"Is that true?" Karen asked the accused.

Brooke was speechless once again; this time for longer. She would have to admit it.

"Yes, but--"

"No buts," Karen told her with vigor. "The only 'but' I want," she paused.

Brooke looked away with guilt and discomfort.

"Is yours," Karen finished.

Brooke looked back up to the pair.

"Come here," Karen demanded.

"What?"

"Come here, NOW!" Karen shouted.

What the fuck did Karen mean about the only 'but' she wanted was Brooke's. Surely it just came out wrong, because Karen was far from being that person.

Still, Brooke was scared nonetheless. She was mortified that Karen was this angry. Besides, it was just a bit of harmless flirting with Keith; Brooke didn't want anything from it… other than knowing older guys still loved her.

"Get on my lap," Karen ordered as Brooke got within a meter of the pair.

"Karen…"

"Brooke, get the FUCK on my LAP!"

Brooke went to sit down where she was ordered, and she complied; but Karen shoved her around like a rag doll regardless

"Get on your stomach," Karen said. "Show me that ass."

Brooke felt horrible as Karen physically and mentally bashed her body and mind. She felt sick to the stomach as she lay there across the lounge, her butt poking out in front of Karen.

And Keith was close enough that Brooke had to rest her shoulders on _his_ lap.

To make it worse, Brooke could hear Keith's groans. She loved messing around, and didn't mind a bit of kinkiness herself, but this felt like sexual bondage or something hardcore like that.

With her boyfriend's mother and uncle! Was Karen going to actually _spank_ her?!

Brooke could sense Keith's eyes looking up and down her body, and her elbows were constantly shuffling about on his crotch; more often than not brushing against the dick that was so stiff under his jeans.

"Suck that cock," Brooke thought she heard Karen mutter. "I said, suck…that…COCK."

Karen grabbed Brooke by her hair and shoved her face roughly against the denim jeans.

With her other free hand, Karen unbuckled Keith's belt and unzipped his jeans. As soon as the jeans and underwear was wrenched down enough, Karen yanked Brooke closer to Keith's manhood.

What a psycho bitch Karen was. Her true colors were showing, it would seem – at least for when she _desperately_ wants what she wants.

Good thing Brooke Davis liked the taste of cock.

Keith moaned Brooke's name the instant she licked the tip with her tongue, and Karen let her go at this time too.

Now as Karen shifted away Brooke's already-revealing skirt, she was munching down on Keith's dick.

He was too big to fit all in her mouth. It would go beyond gagging. His dick was the biggest had had the dubious duty of pleasing in her life – and she'd taken of lot of dick!

"You like Uncle Keith's cock, hmm?" Karen made some dirty talk – the site making her just as horny as it did the girl doing the job.

And when Brooke's skirt was finally off, Karen moaned in frustration.

"I thought sluts didn't wear any underwear," she told Brooke firmly.

The cock-sucker took a moment to respond calmly and logically.

"Please don't call me a slut," she told Karen, who only chuckled.

"Says the girl doing it with her boyfriend's mom and…father," Karen looked up at Keith sweetly – happy to say the word and take no acknowledgement of Dan.

"Hey! Again; I didn't ask for this," Brooke told her.

"No, no. You just drove over here," Keith started; "Danced around in your little costume, looked me in the eyes like a little nymph, then done what we asked."

"I love Lucas," Brooke said after a long pause. She was speechless _because_ Keith was right.

Brooke burst into tears at this moment.

"I'm a horrible girlfriend," she sobbed.

"Hey…hey," Karen said in comfort. "You are _not_ a horrible girlfriend, okay? Come on, Brooke. You're an amazing young woman."

Karen bent down to meet Brooke's face, and as she got close enough, Brooke took her in for long kiss.

Keith groaned some more as he watched with a perfect girl as Brooke and Karen lapped their tongues together.

"Yummy," Karen said softly as the kiss was broken. "I could taste his dick in your mouth."

Karen smiled and Brooke returned it. She may have been doing this far-from-normal thing with the two closest adults in Lucas' life, and she felt horrible for that, but she was still happy.

"He tastes so good," Brooke moaned, and unable to hold it in anymore, went back to the blowjob.

Karen sat back up, pulled Brooke's panties down, immediately continuing on with her tenderly loving self, instead of the forceful one shown just minutes ago.

Brooke's ass was perfect. Not just perfect like 'good enough.' It was _truly_ perfect.

So were her legs and back. Everything was so tanned and smooth… and slim. The most perfect body Karen had seen. And in her heyday of muffdiving with various female staff of the Café, that was saying a lot.

"You're making me so wet already," Karen told Brooke as she spread the girl's ass cheeks. "Oh, God," Karen had to stop herself. She was gonna have an orgasm just looking at Brooke's body.

"I know, right," Keith said to Karen in between groans. "Is this as good as you thought it would be?"

"It is for me," Brooke let his cock go for a second to speak. She had the naughtiest, kinkiest smile on her face.

"You mean with _us_?" Karen asked Brooke, who by this time had already gone back to the chowing down on the dick and just nodded.

"You're my PILF fantasy," she bobbed her head up again.

"Is that --"

"'Parents I'd like to fuck', yeah."

Both Keith and Karen's hearts were racing. This girl was incredible!

"So it's a _fuck_ you want, huh?" Karen asked.

"This is good enough," Brooke laughed.

"Okay," Karen said conceding. "But we're still going to fuck you. Every… last… inch of you."

Fuckin' hell! She might be closing in on her 40's but Karen still had it. The words and the way she said it dampened Brooke faster than she ever had before.

"Well stop talking about it and just do it," Brooke told Karen, looking deeply into her eyes.

"Come sit on my lap," Karen said. The sexual tension was so evident, and either one of the three could have burst into masturbation right there and then just to satisfy the needs that were building up and that they were waiting for.

As Brooke sat up, she saw Karen pull something up from between her legs.

Brooke didn't realize, but at some time, Karen had fixed a strap-on around her butt and crotch.

"Naughty," Brooke said biting her lip.

As Karen held up the dildo attached to the strap-on harness, Brooke stood frozen in front of her, looking behind eagerly.

As soon as Karen was ready, Brooke began to sit herself down.

"You want in your pussy?" Karen asked with a playful voice.

"Yeah," Brooke told her as she whimpered in anticipation.

"Yeah? In your pussy, huh?"

Brooke felt it was strange Karen was using the 'P' word. She just didn't think a person of her maturity would use it.

Karen guided Brooke's hips down and onto the dildo as her cunt was opened up.

Brooke groaned as she felt the full force of the plastic dick; lowering herself all the way into it. At the same time, Karen groaned lustfully at the sight and sound of her fuck-buddy.

The pair made their first up and down motion, and it was then that Keith, standing up on the couch, turned Brooke's head sideways at him and released his dick's load all over her face.

Brooke squealed with glee as cum flowed out and into her mouth, her hair and even her eyes, and all three laughed. This was _so_ fun.

"Let's see them tits o' yours," Keith said.

Brooke tried to take off the top herself, but as Karen pumped away underneath her, Brooke's whole body was quickly becoming lost in a sea of pleasure.

Keith assisted in the job, and when the top was off, the bra was next.

"Oh, Karen. You've gotta get a look of these," Keith said.

"They're not that good," Brooke laughed, covering her breasts up partially.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Keith asked her.

"Let me see," Karen said, bringing her head as far to the side as she could with the restriction of the dildo-in-cunt situation.

Brooke moved her hands momentarily and twisted the upper half of her body for Karen to get a better look.

"Holy crap," she laughed in disbelief as she looked up with Brooke.

"See," Brooke said, covering them back up.

"Brooke, you're paranoid," Karen told her as she brought her head back and fucked away. "They're perfect."

Slowly, Brooke let her hands down as she felt better about them.

"If yours are anything less than perfect, than I have the breasts of a rhinoceros," Karen chuckled.

Brooke loved talking with Keith and Karen; they were always so supportive. And now she had another thing to love about them.

"Open your mouth, Brooke," Keith said.

He let Brooke take his cock into her mouth once again, this time while Karen was taking care of her other needs.

Brooke felt like the luckiest person in the world at this stage.

Here she was, in the café of her boyfriend's mother, riding that same mom reverse cowgirl style, and sucking off that boyfriend's uncle.

Having said that, Keith and Karen felt the luckier, having had Brooke and her flawless body practically thrown at them.

Karen felt herself coming closer and closer to climax with each passing thrust. Her own clit stimulation was fairly minor, but the view and noises that came from her horny lover gave Karen all the pleasure she needed.

Keith's groaning too intensified as the Blowjob Princess was doing her thing.

Brooke muffled moans with her mouth wrapped around the cock.

She thought about her choice to had taken shelter here and to have not drove through the rain.

The owners were welcoming, the rooms were nice and warm, and now Brooke knew it was a good stop to have a quick fuck.

----------------------------------------

_Okay, firstly, I realize the Ravens didn't get new outfits for the cheerleading squad, but let's just say they did for the purpose of the story._

_So anyway, please leave some Reviews/comments. The more I get, the more I'll continue the story if it's possible. If nobody's really talking about it, I'll often think "Why bother?"_

_So they really mean a lot._

_Thanks for reading. Appreciate it :)_


End file.
